Beautiful Sunshine
by CrossBee
Summary: Dua keluarga itu akhirnya bersatu dan kehidupan yang sebenarnya baru dimulai... " Memang kau siapa berani-beraninya melarangku?" "Yunho-ah!Chullie! Ada apa ini?" "Biasa hyung… perang dunia ketiga," 'DIAM KAU BIGHEAD!"
1. Chapter 1

Pairing Yunjae

" Haaahh…", desah lelah seorang namja di depan sebuah toilet. "Capek sekali hari ini," keluhnya sambil memandang ke empat pintu toilet yang masih tertutup karena masih ada orang di dalamnya, Dia bersandar di dinding dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir rasa lelah di tubuhnya.. Bagaimana tidak lelah, pagi-pagi begitu bangun tidur dia harus mengurus ketiga dongsaengnya, lalu bekerja sebagai OB di sebuah perusahaan ternama dan berakhir sebagai pengantar minuman di sebuah bar saat malam hari.

Tiba- tiba dia dikejutkan dengan sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Spontan dia membuka matanya . Tampak seorang ahjussi mesum telah menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. "Tu…tuan.. apa yang tuan lakukan?"tanyanya panik. "Apa yang kulakukan? Hm… menikmati hidup mungkin,"jawabnya asal-asalan sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah namja itu berusaha untuk menciumnya. Tentu saja namja manis itu segera mengelak dengan panik. "Lepaskan tuan.." berontak namja itu ketakutan.

Ceklek! Terdengar suara pintu toilet terbuka. Namja itu merasa agak sedikit lega berharap orang yang keluar dari toilet itu akan menolongnya. Tapi…. Namja itu harus menelan kekecewaannya saat melihat orang itu melenggang begitu saja dari toilet. Rasanya namja itu hampir menangis saat ahjussi mesum itu terus saja memaksakan ciumannya.

Ceklek! Terdengar suara pintu lagi, sekilas namja manis itu melirik ke arah orang itu dan berharap dia mau menolongnya. Tapi lagi-lagi.. Orang yang baru keluar dari toilet itu berjalan sempoyongan karena mabuk "Dasar mesum!" gumamnya saat melihat pria paruh baya itu sedang menghimpit tubuh seorang pelayan bar di dinding dan berusaha menciumnya.

Namun langkahnya untuk keluar dari toilet terhenti saat di dengarnya, "Tolong tuan, lepaskan saya.. kumohon..' pinta namja itu. Plak! Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi namja manis itu. "Diam! Cukup kau puaskan aku saja! Aku akan membayarmu mahal. Mengerti!" bentak ahjussi itu sambil terus berusaha menciumnya lagi. "Ta..Ta Tapi saya bukan pelacur tuan. Lepaskan!"

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, orang itu langsung berbalik, menarik kerah ahjussi mesum itu dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya bertubi-tubi. "Dasar kurang ajar!" teriaknya marah. "Siapa Kau! Berani-beraninya ka…!" Belum sempat ahjussi itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya orang itu terus memukulinya. Puas memukuli ahjussi mesum itu, dia berbalik mendekati namja manis tadi yang sekarang masih berdiri gemetar merapat didinding dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Sedabgkan namja iru masih tampak ketakutan saat orang yang menolongnya itu mendekatinya. Dia takut orang itu juga akan bertindak sama dengan ahjussi mesum itu mengingat mereka sama-sama sedang mabuk.

Tubuh namja itu membatu saat dirasakannya kedua tangan orang itu memegang pipinya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu. "Pa..Park Jaejong "jawabnya gugup. "Don't cry.. I will always protect you.. my angel," ucapnya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di keningnya lalu beranjak pergi masih dengan langkahnya yang sempoyongan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Beautiful Sunshine**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Lee (Kim) Jaejoong**

**(Sementara itu dulu lainnya menyusul)**

**CHAPTER 2**

Di sebuah ruang kerja yang luas dan mewah, nampak seorang Presedir muda yang tampan Jung Yunho sedang memilah-milah dokumen yang sedikit berantakan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Sial! Tak ada waktu lagi!" gerutunya kesal sambil mengumpulkan dokumen-dokumen itu menjadi satu.

"Biar Yoona-ssi saja yang membereskannya nanti", katanya lagi sambil meraih tas kerjanya dan keluar ruangan.

"Yoona-ssi!" bentak Yunho melihat sekretarisnya sedang sibuk bertelepon sambil bermake-up ria. Yoona yang kaget dengan bentakan Yunho langsung melepaskan HP nya dan membuang alat-alat make-up nya begitu saja.

"Pre…presedir.." kata Yona tergagap karena gugup.

"Apa perusahaan membayarmu janya untuk kegiatan konyolmu ini Yoona-ssi?!" bentak Yunho lagi

"Mi.. mianhae presedir" kata Yoona sambil menundukkan badan berulang kali berusaha menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya dia.

"Kau tidak usah ikut meeting hari ini! Kau membuat moodku rusak," omel Yunho sebelum meninggalkan ruangan yang mendadak berubah menjadi tegang.

Belum beberapa langkah, Yunho yang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya yang masih berantakan tak sadar akan menabrak sesuatu di depannya.

BRUAKKKK!

Tabrakan pun tak dapat terelakkan.

"Presedir..Presedir.. anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pegawai lain dengan panik berlebihan. Mendengar kata-kata 'Presedir', pelaku tabrakan itupun ikut-ikutan panik.

"Mianhae Presedir.. mianhae saya tidak sengaja," kata orang itu

"Ya! Lee Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan ! Kau bisa membahayakan Presedir Jung!" bentak salah satu staf. "Mi.. mi… mianhae," ucap Jaejoong ketakutan

"Sudahlah, masalah kecil, jangan diributkan!" kata Yunho menengahi sambil membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang berjatuhan. Melihat itu reflek Jaejoong pun membantu Yunho membereskan kertas-kertasnya. Ketika dilihatnya kertas yang berserakan tinggal sedikit, yunho berdiri dan berkata, " Kau! Ikut aku meeting hari ini!" sambil menunjuk Jaejoong.

"Mwo?!" sahut pegawai lainnya termasuk sang manager.

"Presedir, apa anda tidak salah? Dia hanya OB sementara disini, biar saya panggilkan staf lainnya saja Presedir," usul sang manager

"Tidak! Aku ingin dia yang menemaniku. KAJJA!" perintah Yunho

"Ne..," jawab Jaejoong singkat dan langsung mengekor di belakang Yunho yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Lee Jaejoong….. kapan dan dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu ya? Aku seperti mengenalnya..," guman Yunho heran

Disinilah Jaejoong sekarang, duduk disamping Yunho di sebuah restoran mewah untuk kalangan elite membicarakan bisnis yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Tugasnya hanyalah memberikan berkas- berkas yang kadang diminta oleh Yunho. Sesekali dia memandangi sosok Yunho yang sedang sibuk mempresentasikan proyeknya. Dalam hati Jaejoong yakin seyakin-yakinnya Yunho adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya malam itu di bar. Tak disangka dia adalah Presedir di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Tentu saja dia tidak pernah mengenal dan bertemu sang presedir. Dia hanya seorang OB pengganti yang ruang gerakknya terbatas.

Yang dia tahu dan dia dengar dari pegawai lain adalah Presedir Jung seorang yang sangat tegas , arogan,pemarah dan perfeksionis, tidak pernah tersenyum tapi sangat tampan dan manly. Tapi menurut Shin ahjussi yang sudah lama bekerja di keluarga Jung, sifat Presedir seperti itu mungkin efek dari masa lalunya yang suram.

Presedir terdahulu sekarang dipenjara karena tuduhan kasus pembunuhan rekan kerjanya 4 tahun yang lalu, dua bulan kemudian adik bungsunya yang baru berumur 2 tahun meninggal karena tabrak lari dan membuat sang umma depresi berat sampai sekarang.

"Huuh.. kalau aku yang mengalami semua itu apa aku bisa melewati hidup ini?" batin Jaejoong miris.

Yunho yang merasa diamati kadang melirik ke arah OB nya dan kadang tersenyum samar melihat tingkah sang OB yang sedikit polos. Kadang Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya bosan, mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke penjuru restoran ataupun memandang tak mengerti pada berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

Bukan tanpa sebab Yunho mengajak seorang OB untuk menaemaninya meeting. Jujur saja Yunho bosan harus selalu didampingi para stafnya yang kebanyakan adalah penjilat yang akan selalu memujinya walau yang dia lakukan adalah salah, tapi di belakangnya… Dan ternyata keputusannya benar, selama dalamperjalanan Jaejoong begitu telaten membantu Yunho yang sedang dalam keadaan emosional tingkat tinggi memilah-milah berkas-berkas yang memang sejak semula kacau karena sang sekretaris yang sibuk bergosip dan bersolek.

Keduanya, Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama terdiam di dalam mobil, tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Jaejoong-ssi, kau mau ku turunkan dimana? " tanya Yunho memecah kesunyian

"E..ee.. kalau anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah saya menumpang hingga kantor? Saya ingin mengambil tas yang masih tertinggal," jawab Jaejoong canggung.

"OK tak masalah, aku juga akan ke kantor mengambil beberapa berkas di ruangannku". Jawab Yunho

" Gomawo Presedir.'

#####################

Setelah merapikan beberapa filenya, Yunho berjalan menuju pantry untuk sekedar meminta segelas kopi pada Shin ahjussi.

"Presedir Jung….," justru suara itu yang ditemuinya, suara Lee Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi? Kau masih disini?" tanya Yunho heran

"Ne Presedir, tadi saya sekalian mandi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu presedir? Shin ahjussi sedang keluar sebentar,"jawab Jaejoong sopan.

"E….e.. bisakah kau membuatkan aku ramyeon? Aku merasa sedikit lapar, tadi siang aku lupa untuk makan," jawab Yunho agak malu.

"Mwo?! Anda belum makan sejak siang tadi? " tanya Jaejoong tak percaya

"Ne, banyak dokumen yang harus kuselesaikan," jawab Yunho.

"Walaupun begitu anda tidak boleh melupakan makan Presedir," kata Jaejoong sambil menghela nafas lalu dia berjalan ke arah tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan.

"Sebaiknya Presedir makan ini saja, yaaa memang tak seenak yang biasanya presedir makan, tapi lumayan untuk obat lapar," Jaejoong menaruh kotak bekalnya di hadapan Yunho.

Dengan ragu Yunho membukanya . Tampak nasi gorenga kimchi dengan dadar gulung di atasnya. Perlahan dia mengambil sedikit telur dadar gulung itu dan memakannya.

"Mashita!," seru Yunho spontan.

" Gomawo Jaejoong-ssi," lanjut Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sibuk membuatkan the hangat untuknya.

"Mianhae Presedir, saya harus pergi ke suatu tempatsekarang, saya mohon undur diri," pamit Jaejoong. Tapi sebelum melewati pintu, Yunho memanggilnya " jaejoong-ssi!"

"Ne Presedir?" jawab Jaejoong heran

" Bisakah kau buatkan aku bekal besok? Aku janji akan menggantinya," pinta Yunho

" Ne Presedir, permisi," pamit Jaejong sambil membungkukkan badan sebelum pergi.

TE BE CEEEEEEE

Masih pengen lanjut tapi dah dini hari , ibu ku marah-marah lihat aku belum tidur..

( Insomnia kayak aku mah biasa jam segini masih bergadang, tapi mami ndak mau tahu!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Beautiful sunshine**

**CAST:**

**JUNG YUNHO**

**LEE (KIM) JAEJOONG**

**JUNG KYUHYUN**

**KIM KIBUM**

**KIM JOONG WOON (YESUNG)**

**CHAPTER 3**

Sementara itu di tempat lain , seorang namja kecil dengan ekspresi datarnya berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya sambil menenteng buku-buku yang baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Tak dipedulikannya bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Tapi suara ribut di belakang gudang sempat membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Karena penasaran dihampirinya asal suara itu.

"Dasar anak pembunuh! Berani – beraninya kau masih sekolah disini! Kau kira kau pantas berada di sini?!" bentak seorang anak pada tubuh tak berdaya di depannya yang masih dipegangi oleh kedua anak buahnya.

"Kau pikir kau pantas sekolah di sini? Kalau bukan appamu yang kaya, tak mungkin sekolah ini menerima anak tak berotak sepertimu!" balas anak yang sudah babak belur itu.

'Bugh!'

Karena tidak terima dikatai anak tak berotak, namja kecil itu memukul korbannya lagi

"Kenapa? Tersinggung karena kata-kataku benar?" ejek sang korban lagi.

"Kau! Awas kau..!" ancam namja kecil itu marah dan bersiap memukulnya lagi tapi sebuah suara berhasil menghentikannya.

" Cih! Ternyata anak yang paling berkuasa dan ditakuti ternyata hanya berani main keroyokan!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Nerd sialan!" bentaknya tak terima

"Kenapa? Mau marah?" tantang namja dingin itu mendekat sambil mencengkeram kerah namja sombong itu.

"Kau mau apa? Memukulku? Kau berani?" tantangnya

"Kenapa tidak?" jawabnya tetap dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Murid beasiswa sepertimu sebaiknya jangan macam-macam. Bisa saja aku meminta appaku untuk mencabut beasiswamu! "ancamnya. Tubuh namja kecil itu menegang sebelum dengan pelan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

"Kibum hyung, pergilah! Aku tak apa-apa. Akan ku buktikan kalau aku ini namja yang kuat,"sahaut sang lorban pengeroyokan itu lemah. Masih dengan tangan terkepal erat sang namja dingin yang ternyata bernama Kim Kibum itu memandang wajah temannya yang sudah lebam.

"Anak miskin sepertimu memang harus tahu kedudukanmu. Kau harus tunduk dibawah kami!  
'Bugh!'

"Kau kira aku takut dengan semua ancamanmu itu?" gertak Kibum setelah melayangkan satu pukulannya ke wajah namja sombong itu.

"Kau akan menyesal!" teriak namja kecil sombong itu marah

"Tak akan! Seorang Kim Kibum tak akan pernah takut!" bantahnya sebelum memukulnya lagi

'KIM KIBUM! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU TETAP DI SEKOLAH INI!" teriak anak sombong itu lagi

"HENTIKAN!" sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan Kibum yang telah bersiap melayangkan tangannya lagi. "Seongsaenim…" gumam sang korban

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Cepat kembali ke kelas masing-masing!" betak sang Seongsaenim marah.

Segera dua orang yang tadi memegangi sang korban berlari menghampiri sang bos yang sedah babak belur dan menuntunnya pergi.

"Kibum-ah, seharusnya kau tidak cari gara-gara dengan Shim Changmin. Kau tahu ayahnya sangat berpengaruh disini?" tegus sang seongsaenim pada Kibum.

'Seongsaenim, jangan marah pada Kibum hyung, dia hanya ingin melindungiku," bela sang korban

"cukup Jung Kyuhyun! Kau juga bisa tidak tidak usah mendengar semua ejekan-ejekan mereka, tahan sedikit emosimu," potong sang seongsaenim.

"Aku tak akan melaporkan ini pada Kepala Sekolaj. Tapi aku tidah tahu bagaimana nasib Kim Kibum besok," lanjutnya sedih. Bagaimanapun juga dua namja kecil itu adalah murid kesayangannya, murid yang jenius.

Disinilah sekarang dua namja kecil itu, di dalam ruang kelas yang sudah kosong karena semua penghuninya telah pergi. "Hyung.. makanlah bekalmu" kata Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Kibum yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Di ulurkannya bekal miliknya pada Kibum. Kibum tak menjawab tapi tangannya meraih kotak bekalnya di laci dam menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati menerimanya dan mulai memakannya.

Hening… Kibum tak menyentuh bekal Kyuhyun sama sekali. Begitulah kebiasaan mereka. Kyuhyun selalu menukar bekal mewahnya denan bekal Kibum yang sering hanya dadar gulung buatan hyungnya.

"hik..hik.. hik,'samar terdengar isakan tangis Kyuhyun yang sedang memakan bekal Kibum. Rasa masakan hyung Kibum mengingatkannya pada sosok umma yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

"Hentikan tangismu! Untuk ukuran namja air matamu sudah terlalu banyak yang terbuang. Kalau kau memang ingin mengangis jangan di hadapan orang lain. Kau harus kuat , jangan biarkan orang lain melihat sisi lemahmu!" kata Kibum setengah membentak.

"Ne.." Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapus airmatanya. Tak lama kemudianseorang pria paruh baya telah berdiri di depan kelas mereka. "Tuan muda, sedah waktunya pulang," katanya sambil menunduk sopan. Spontan Kyuhyun dan Kibum mendongkakkan kepala.

"Ne ahjussi. Hyung aku pulang ," pamit Kyuhun singkat.

"hm" respon Kibum singkat. Pikiran Kibum saat ini sedang kacau memikirkan nasib beasiswanya. Dia teringat bagaimana Hyungdeulnya bekerja keras untuk sekedar bertahanhidup setelah orang tua mereka meninggal.

"Kibumie, ayo kita pulang," sebuah suara menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya wajah hyung yang menjemputnya.

"Aigo kibumie kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya sang hyung panik melihat lebam di wajah dongsaengnya

'Gwecana hyung," jawab Kibum pelan

"Benar?"

"Hm.." jawab Kibum singkat.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau cerita pada hyung, hyung tak akan memaksa." Kata s nya seraya memeluk Kibum denan kasih sayang.

"Kau tahu kan hyung selalu ada untukmu?" tanya sang hyung lagi.

"Ne hyung," jawab Kibum sambil membalas pelukan hyungnya.

"Mianhae Yesung hyung, aku tak mau membebani pikiranmu lagi," gumam kibum dalam hati

#########################

Di ruang kanyornua tampak Ynho tengah meremas rambutya frustasi. Banyakknya dokumen yang harus diperiksa, sekretarisnya yang lari entah kemana dan belum lagi telepon dari kepala pelayannya kalau dongsaengnya Jung Khyuhyun berkelahi lagi. LAGI!

Yang dia tahu Kyuhyun dongsaengnya dulu adalah anak yang baik, periang walaupun sedikit usil dan jenius. Yaahh.. tapi itu dulu sebelum musibah yang menimpa keluarganya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang tertutup, pendiam, suka berkelahi dan suka membangkang serta membantah. Masih ingat dalam pikirannya saat dia memarahi Kyuhyun karana berkelahi dulu.

"Berkelahi lagi! Berkelahi lagi! Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Biar di anggap jagoan? Apa pernah hyung mengajarimu untuk berkelahi?!" bentaknya waktu itu

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa hyung tak pernah mengajari aku berkelahi! Hyung tak tahu apa-apa tentangku, jadi jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku lagi!" bentak Kyuhyun sebelum dia membanting pintu

"Haaah.." desah Yunho pasrah.

Tok Tok tok… terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk," kata Yunho agak keras.

"Boleh saya masuk Presedir?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong.

"Masuk saja Jaejoong-ssi," jawab Yunho

"Mianhae Presedir saya mengganggu, saya hanya ingin menyerahkan pesanan Presedir," kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal untuk Yunho

"Aaah.. gomawo Jaejoong-ssi, ku kira kau akan lupa," kata Yunho dengan mata brsinar. Sejenak Jaejoong terpesona dengan mata itu. Mata setajam musang itu seolah tersenyum dibalik wajah dingin seorang Jung Yunho

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Presedir," pamit Jaejoong

" Ne.. gomawo Jaejoong-ssi, aku akan menggantinya, biar besok kubilang pada bagian personalia untuk menambahkannya pada gajimu," sahut Yunho

"Andwe Presedir! Saya tak pernah mengharapkan balasan apapun. Walaupun saya yakin anda tidak mengingatnya, tapi anggap saja itu sebagi rasa terima kasih saya karena Presedir telah menyelamatkan saya di mirotic bar beberapa hari yang lalu. Permisi Presedir…" pamit Jaejoong

"Mirotic club? Beberapa hari yang lalu?" batin Yunho masih tak mengerti

"Hosh.. hosh…hoshh," Jaejoong sedang mengatur nafasnya setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya memindahkan alat-alat dan beberapa semen. Di sinilah Jaejoong sekarang, bekerja di sebuah proyek perbaikan jalan setelah pulang sari perusahaan Jung Cor[. Setelah dipecat dari bar karena insiden tempo hari, hanya di tempat inilah Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan uang lebih walau tak sebanyak saat bekerja di bar.

" Jaejoong! Minumlah dulu!" teriak salah satu pekerja.

" Ne ahjussi!" balas Jaejoong tak kalah keras lalu menghampiri pria paruh baya itu dan tak menyadari seseorang telah memperhatikannya sejal tadi.

Jung Yunho orang itu, menatap miris pada sosok Lee Jaejoong. Dia tidak menyangka di balik wajah rapuh seorang Lee Jaejoong terdapat jiwa yang sangat kuat.

**FLASHBSCK**

**Banyaknya pekerjaan membuat Yunho tak sadar hari mulai gelap dan saat keluar dari ruang kerjanya, keadaan sudah sepi. Satu tempat yang ingin ditujunya. PANTRY. "Siapa** tahu Jaejoong belum pulang" pikirnya yang hendak mengembalikan kotak bekalnya. Tapi ternyata salah, hanya ada Shi ahjussi di sana.

"Apa yang kau cari Yunho-ah?' tanya Shin Ahjussi.

"Apa Lee Jaejoong sudah pulang ahjussi?" tanya Yunho

"Jaejoong sudah pulang dari tadi, mungkin dia ke tempat kerja selanjutnya," jawab Shin ahjussi

"tempat kerja selanjutnya?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti

"Yaa.. anak itu rajin selaki, dia bekerja keras untuk menghidupi ketiga dongsaengnya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu," jelas Shin ahjussi

"Boleh ku tahu tempat kerjanya" tanya Yunho

"Hm.. sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu Yunho – ah. Tak biasanya kau peduli dengan orang lain, tapi sekarang…" selidik Shin ahjussi

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan korak bekal ini dan berterima kasih," potong Yunho dengan salah tingkah.

"Ha.. ha.. ha . yang aku tahu dia pernah bekerja di sebuah bar. Kalau tak salah Mirotic Club, tapi karena insiden kecil beberapa hari yang lalu, dia dipecat tiba-tiba," jelasnya.

"Insiden?" tanya yunho penasaran

"Kata Jaejoong ada pelanggan yang mabuk mencoba menyerangnya di toilet, tapi ada seseorang yang menolongnya dan pergi begitu saja. Setelah penyerang Jaejoong sadar dari pingsannya, dia memfitnah Jaejoonglah yang memukulinya sampai pingsan dan akhirnya dia dipecat," teran Shin ahjussi.

Mirotic club, Jaejoong, toilet, pria mabuk, pemukulan, semua kata-kata itu berkelebat di kepala Yunho dan membentuk sebuah memori terlintas di otaknya..

"Dasar kurang ajar!"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee…Lee Jaejong"

"Don't cry. I will always protect you my angel…"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Beautiful sunshine**

**CAST:**

**JUNG YUNHO**

**LEE (KIM) JAEJOONG**

**JUNG KYUHYUN**

**KIM HEECHUL**

**KIM KIBUM**

**KIM JOONG WOON (YESUNG)**

Mirotic club, Jaejoong, toilet, pria mabuk, pemukulan, semua kata-kata itu berkelebat di kepala Yunho dan membentuk sebuah memori terlintas di otaknya..

"Dasar kurang ajar!"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee…Lee Jaejong"

"Don't cry. I will always protect you my angel…"

**CHAPTER 4**

BLUSH!

Akhirnya wajah Yunho memblushing ria saat dia ingat semua kejadian di toilet Mirotic Club termasuk saat dia mencium kening Jaejoong dengan lembut. Sontak dia berdiri hendak pergi.

"Kemarin dia bilang sudah dapat pekerjaan di sebuah proyek perbaikan jalan walaupun cuma seminggu," kata Shin ahjussi mengiringi langkah Yunho meninggalkan pantry.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Yunho melirik jam tangannya, 23.00. Waktu yang tidak lazim untuk bekerja. Yunho kecewa saat memandang ke arah proyek perbaikan jalan yang sudah sepi. Rupanya dia sempat tertidur tadi.

"Haah…..," dia menghela nafas. Akhirnya dia menjalankan mobilnya pulang. Saat melewati taman, pandangannya tertuju pada bangku panjang yang ada disana. Di atasnya tergeletak seorang Lee Jaejoong lemas. Dengan panik Yunho turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Jaejoong –ssi…. Jaejoong-ssi…. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho panik

Jaejoong yang merasa ada tangan mengguncang tubuhnya pun akhirnya membuka mata dan mendapati wajah panik atasannya.

"Presedir Jung? Ada apa? Anda memanggilku?" tanya Jaejoong heran

"Aku tak sengaja lewat sini tadi dan melihatmu terkapar di sini, ku kira kau pingsan," jawab Yunho polos sedikit bohong

" Aku hanya sedikit lelah Presedir," jawab Jaejoong

" Dan juga lapar," batinnya dalam hati.

" Apa kau lapar?" tanya Yunho

"He?" tanya Jaejong tak percaya, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apa bosnya itu bisa membaca pikiran.

"Temani aku makan malam, aku lapar…..," ajak Yunho tak terduga.

"Tapi…,"

" Tenang saja, aku yang traktir. Kau boleh makan sepuasnya," potong Yunho sedikit memaksa

" E… ee.. baiklah," kata Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Presedir…..," gumam Jaejoong takjub melihat Yunho hampir menghabiskan mangkuk ke -3 ramyeon nya.

" Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Kau tahu? Aku lapar sekali," tanya Yunho sedikit risih.

" Mianhae Presedir, saya hanya tak mengira Presedir kaya raya seperti anda suka ramyeon juga," jawab Jaejoong heran

"Jangan salah.. sejak awal kuliah, appa menyuruhku tinggal di apartemen sendiri agar aku belajar mandiri. Karena tidak bisa masak, ramyeon lah yang jadi makanan favoritku," jawab Yunho sekenanya.

" Entah berapa lama aku tidak makan ramyeon," gumam Yunho

" Kenapa?"

" Tak ada yang menemaniku makan. Kebiasaanku tak pernah bisa hilang, tidak bisa makan seorang diri. Dan sekarang? Hampir semua tema menjauhiku. Kau tahu kenapa kan?" jawab Yunho

"Ne Presedir," jawab Jaejoong sedih, sedikit banyak dia tahu bagaimana sedihnya perasaan sang presedir

"Hei.. bisakah kau tidak memanggilku 'Presedir'? Aku terkesan sudah tua dengan panggilan itu!" protes Yunho

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga anda adalah atasanku," bantah Jaejoong.

"Begini saja, kalau di kantor kau boleh panggil aku 'Presedir', tapi kalau di luar jam kerja panggil aku dengan namaku, karena kau temanku, arra?" usul Yunho

"E…..," Jaejoong masih saja berfikir.

" Jung Yunho imnida, panggil saja aku Yunho," kata Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Lee Jaejoong imnida panggil saja Jaejoong," balas Jaejoong. Sesaat mereka saling berpandangan dan tanpa aba-aba mereka tertawa bersama.

"Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?" tanya Yunho

" Tidak juga , hanya sekitar 1 kilometer dari sini," jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanyanya lagi

" Dengan ketiga dongsaengku. Wae?" jawabnya lagi

"Orang Tua mu ?" tanya Yunho

"Appaku meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan dan umma karena serangan jantung," jawab Jaejoong agak lirih

"Mian Jae.. aku tak bermaksud…" kata Yunho buru-buru merasa tidak enak mengungkit-ungkit kesedihan Jaejoong.

" Gwecana Yunho –ah aku sudah tak apa-apa kok," potong Jaejong

" Apa kau bekerja sekeras ini untuk menggantikan peran orang tuamu?" tanya Yunho

"Ne.. aku berusaha untuk menjadi sosok panutan untuk dongsaengku dan menjadi sandaran untuk mereka. Bukankah kau juga begitu Yunho-ah?" Jaejoong balik bertanya

"Ne .. Apakah kau pernah merasa terbebani dengan hidupmu ini Jaejoong – ah?" jawab Yunho.

" Dulu , dulu saat di bulan-bulan pertama aku menjalaninya. Sempat aku berfikir untuk menyerah. Tapi kalau begitu bagaimana dengan dongsaeng-dongsaengku? Bukankah aku satu-satunya yang bisa mereka andalkan? Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku akhirnya tahu. Aku tidak boleh menganggap semua ini adalah kewajiban atau beban. Anggaplah semua ini adalah jalan hidup yang harus kita jalani. Seperti saat kita minum air ataupun bernarfas," jawab Jaejoong cukup bijak.

"Ketika dongsaengku sangat bergantung padaku, tapi aku sangat menikmati saat menjadi tempat bersandar mereka dan tanpa mereka sadari aku juga bersandar pada mereka sehingga aku merasa kuat. Kuharap kau juga akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan Yunho- ah," lanjut Jaejoong.

" Ya… Kuharap juga begitu. Selama ini aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihanku sehingga kau melupakan peranku sebagai hyung dan appa bagi dongsaengku. Aku begitu egois," kata Yunho penuh sesal

"Masih banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya Yunho ah

" Gomawo Jaejoong ah,' kata Yunhoo tulus.

" Kau mau mampir dulu Yunho- ah? Aku kan membuatkanmu teh hangat," tawar Jaejoong memecah keheningan yang tercipta selama perjalanan mengantar Jaejoong ke rumahnya.

"Apakah aku tidak merepotkan?" tanya Yunho

"Tentu saja tidak. Kajja!" ajak Jaejoong lagi

Yunho tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Jaejoong memasuki rumah sederhanya itu. Rumah yang luasnya tidak lebih besar dari ruang tamunya.

"Sepi…" gumam Yunho

"Tentu saja Yunho-ah, mereka sudah tidur," kata Jaejoong sambil meraih memo yang tertempel di ruang tengah.

_**HYUNG SEMUA PAKAIAN KKOTOR SUDAH KUCUCI TADI BERSAMA URI SNOW WHITE. HYUNG LANGSUNG ISTIRAHAT SAJA. YESUNG**_

"Snow white? Yesung?" tanya Yunho

"Kim Kibum si snow white dan Kim Joong woon si Yesung. Mereka dongsaengku," jelas Jaejoong

"Kalian berbeda marga?" tanya Yunho lagi

"Ne aku memakai marga appa kandungku yang mennggal sebelum aku lahir dan appa tiriku tidak keberatan," jawab Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu di sini Yunho – ah, akan kubuatkan teh hangat agar kau lebih segar," lanjut Jaejoong

"OK"

Hanya butuh 5 menit bagi Jaejoong untuk menyiapkan teh hangat. Tapi saat hendak memberikannya pada Yunho, dia mendapati namja itu tertidur di sofa.

" Haah..," sambil menghela nafas Jaejoong beranjak menuju kamarnya mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya pada Yunho.

" Hei.. dasar pemalas! Bangun kau!" teriak seorang namja cantik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yunho yang masih terlelap.

" Ayo cepat bangun!" teriaknya lagi

"Engh..," erang Yunho sambil merenggangkan tubuh dan mulai membuka matanya.

"Nugu?" tanyanya masih setengah tidak sadar

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau? Berani-beraninya menyusup ke rumah orang?!"tanyanya galak

"Chullie! Jangan kasar pada tamu!" tegur Jaejoong pada Kim Heechul dongsaeng pertamanya.

"Tamu? Memang siapa dia hyung? Teman?" tanya Heechul penuh selidik

"Ani.. dia atasanku, Presedir Jung," jelas Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Presedir?" tanya Heechul tak percaya, sedangkan Yunho agak membusungkan dada, bangga.

"Kalau kau Presedir di tempat hyungku bekerja berarti kau Jung Yunho putra sulung Jung Yoochun," tebak Heechul

Mendengar nama appanya disebut, emosi Yunho pun tergugah.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku anak Jung Yoochun? Kau tidak takut ku bunuh juga?!" gertak Yunho

"Cih! Kim Heechul tak pernah takut pada apapun. Walaupun benar appamu seorang pembunuh tapi belum tentu kau pembunuh juga kan? Kenapa harus takut?" tantang balik Heechul

Deg!

Kata –kat Hechul seolah langsung merasuk dalam hatinya. Ini kali pertama seorang tidak menyangkut nyangkutkan dirinya dengan appanya. "Lagipula… kalau dipikir-pikir Jung Yoochun bukanlah pelaku sebenarnya, walaupun semua bukti mengarah padanya. Tapi masih banyak kejanggalan kurasa," lanjut Heechul

JLEB!

Kembali seorang Kim Heechul mamou membuat seorang Jung Yunho tersayat hatinya.

"Chullie sudahlah, hentikan insting pengacaramu itu, cepatlah mandi! Kau mau terlambat ke sekolah?," potong Jaejoong cepat melihat ekspresi Yunho yang berubah mendengar kata-kata Heechul

"O iya, aku hampir terlambat!" teriak Heechul histeris dan langsung melarikan diri

" Mianhae Yunho-ah, Heechul memang begitu, dia terobsesi menjadi seorang pengacara," jelas Jaejoong atas silap Heechul

"Gwecana Jaejoong-ah, aku malah senang. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tak menyangkut-nyangkutkan aku dengan appaku. Dan dia satu-satunya yang percaya appaku tidak bersalah, tentu saja setelah keluargaku. Dan itu membuatku sedikit nyaman," kata Yunho dengan wajah yang kembali ceria.

" Syukurlah. Mau ku beritahu sedikit rahasia?" tanya Jaejoong pelan

"Apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"Sejak dulu Chullie sangat mengidolakan appamu," bisik Jaejoong

"Mwo?" teriak Yunho tak percaya

" Dia selalu mengikuti perkembangan kasus appamu, bahkan sidang-sidangnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau dengan obsesinya sebagai pengacara duamenyimpulkan semua yang dibicarakan denganmu tadi," jelas Jaejoong

"Ups! Aku sangat yakin dia akan menjadi seorang pengacara yang tiada duanya,"sahut Yunho menahan tawanya.

"Ya.. ya.. yaa.. semoga saja. Bahkan dia mau bekerja si pagi buta dan sepulang sekolah untuk bisa terus menggapai cita-citanya itu," lanjut Jaejoong geli.

"Joongie hyung…!" teriak seorang namja tanggung sambil mendekati hyungnya.

"Kau tahu dimana sepatuku yang sebelah?" tanyanya dengan muka anehnya.

"Memang kemarin kau taruh dimana?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja di tempatnya," jawabnya

"Kepala besar! Coba kau cari di sudut pintu dapur!" teriak Heechul dari dalam kamar mandi

"Ya! Kenapa bisa?!" tanya Yesung heran

"Semalam ku pakai buat nimpuk tikus lewat," jawab Heechul santai

"Hyung! Kau ini benar-benar!" geram Yesung kesal

"Apa?" sahut Heechul yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi

" Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar lagi. Yesung cepat panggil Bummie untuk sarapan," lata Jaejoong melerai.

"Tak perlu hyung," sahut seorang namja kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka.

"Mwo! Kibummie! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau berkelahi?" tanya Jaejoong panik melihat wajah adiknya yang babak belur.

"Gwecana hyung," jawabnya singkat.

"Hah.. ya sudahlah, sekarang duduklah di meja makan, hyung akan siapkan sarapan," kata Jaejoong pasrah menghadapi magnae itu.

"Ne"

Tak berapa lama semua telah berkumpul di ruang makan termasuk Yunho. Yunho tak mengira sarapan dengan hidangan yang bisa di bilang sangat-sangat sederhana bisa menjadi sehangat ini, dimana disela-seka makan mereka masih sempat berbagi cerita.

"Chullie hyung, apa kau nanti bisa menjemput Kibummie?" tanya Yesung

"Waeyo?'

"Aku nanti ada rapat klub seni, memang mendadak sih," jawab Yesung

"Hm… aku juga harus kerja sih, tapi tak apalah, biar aku yang jemput kalau perlu biar Kibummie nanti kubawa je tempat kerja," kata Heechul.

" Tidak harus begitu hyung, cukup jemput aku dan aku akan de rumah sendiri. Belajar mungkin," sahut Kim Kibum

"OK. Oh ya Bummie, ini untukmu. Tadi bos ku yang memberikannya ," kata Heechul sambil memasukkan sekotak susu segar ke dalam tas dongsaengnya.

" Habiskan agar kau makin kuat saat berkelahi. Kalahkan semua musuhmu!" lanjut Heechul penuh semangat.

"Ne gomawo hyung," kata Kibum singkat.

"Mow?! Kau ini memang aneh! Dongsaeng berkelahi sampai begitu bukannya dinasehati malah kau semangati," protes Yunho heran.

"Kenapa harus begitu? Bukannya begitu cara namja menyelesaikan masalah?"bela Heechul

"Tetap saja berkelahi itu tidak baik," Yunho ngotot

" Untuk masalah separti ini jangan terlalu berfikir idealis hyung, lihat dari sudut pandang berbeda. Kami sangat percaya uri snow white anak yang sangat baik dan kami selalu percaya bila Kibummie berkelahi pasti ada alasan yang sangat bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Ya.. seperti membela diri ataupun membantu yang lemah," sambung Yesung menjelaskan

"Saling percaya Yunho- ah, itu kuncinya," sahut Jaejoong

**TE BE CE**

Banyak yang tanya kenapa di chapter pertama Jaejoong pakai marga Park tapi di chapter selanjutnya pakai marga Lee. Sebenarnya saat pertama kali nulis duluuuuuu sekali niatnya sih bikin versi Kangteuk couple jadi pakai nama Park Jungsoo. Lalu ku ubah jadi Yunjae couple dan kejadian deh ada yang belum kehapus.

**PhantoMiRotiC ** kamu ndak salah lihat kok.. emang aku yang salah. Ntar kalo insomnia mu kambuh ku temani deh, tiap hari aku ndak pernah bisa tidur sebelum jam 02.00 lebih.

**Hanasukie ** ha ha ha ha typo bertebaran dimana-mana yaaa? Mian….

**Ifa. , hanasukie , nunoel31 , Izca Rizcassie YJ , missjelek , Kakaichi , PhantoMiRotiC** MAKASIH REVIEWS NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	5. Chapter 5

**Mian updatenya agak telat, soalnya komputerku kena virus. Hasil ketikanku sebelumnya langsung tidak bisa dibuka akhirnya terhapus saat di format, padahal sudah siap di publish**

**Title :**

**Beautifull Sunshine**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Lee (Kim) Jaejoong**

**Jung Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Joong Woon (Yesung)**

**Kim Heechul**

"Saling percaya Yunho-ah, itu kuncinya," sahut Jaejoong

**CHAPTER 5**

Sudah seharian sejak pulang dari rumah Jaejoong, Yunho mengurung diri di kamar kerjanya di rumah, merenungkan semua pencerahan yang didapatkannya dari keluraga Jaejoong. Bagaimana dia harus menghadapi hidup, bagaimana dia harus terus percaya pada appa bahkan dongsaengnya, bagaimana …

Tok…tok… tok…

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"Masuk!", seru Yunho sambil menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kyu?" panggil Yunho sedikit ragu dan heran , memastikan bahwa orang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya adalah dongsaeng yang selama ini mengacuhkannya.

"Boleh aku bicara hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah berjalan mendekati dongsaengnya.

"Kau berkelahi lagi?" tanya Yunho sambil memegang wajah Kyuhyun yang memar.

"Ne…. Hyung blolehkah aku minta tolong?" pinta Kyuhyun. Ditekannya segala harga diri dan egonya.

"Hm?" gumam Yunho tak mengerti seolah menyuruh Kyuhyun entuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Bisakah hyung membantu temanku mendapatkan beasiswanya kembali?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Teman?" tanya Yunho memastikan

"Ne, temanku, satu-satunya. Demi menolongku dia nekat menghajar anak penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah, dan anak itu mengancam akan meminta appanya untuk menghapus beasiswanya dan hari ini beasiswa temanku benar-benar dihapus," jelas Kyuhyun.

Yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk mulai paham duduk perkaranya.

"Dia anak yatim piatu dan hidup dengan ketiga hyungnya yang hidup pas-pas an. Beasiswa itu sangat berarti sekali untuk mereka. Apa…apakah hyung bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ehm.. bukan persoalan yang sulit," respon Yunho membuat raut wajah Kyuhyun menjadi berseri-seri.

"Tapi… asal kau tahu, tidak ada yang gratis," sambung Yunho membuat ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah mendengarnya. Rasa lega yang semmpat dirasakannya mendadak lenyap begitu saja.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada 2 syarat yang harus kau penuhi maka aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu tadi. Kau mau berjanji?" tantang Yunho

"Tergantung…" jawab Kyuhyun was-was

" Yang pertama. Untuk hobi berkelahimu itu, kau harus belajar martial art agar kau tak selalu kalah berkelahi. Dalam kamus keluarga Jung tak ada kata-kata kalah!" kata Yunho berusaha tegas.

Sontak Kyuhyun tak percaya, bukankah kemarin hyungnya itu memarahinya karena berkelahi? Tapi sekarang… kenapa hyungnya itu seolah-olah mendukungnya untuk terus berkelahi?

"Kau mau berjanji?" tanya Yunho menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ne." jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Sayarat kedua… kau… harus merestui siapapun yang kan menikah denganku kelak. Haaa. .. haaa….haaa,"

Kyuhyun spontan memandang punggung Yunho yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya sambil terus tertawa.

"Permintaan macam apa itu?" gerutu Kyuhyun masih heran . tapi dia tak mau terlalu memikirkannya, yang penting dia bisa membantu Kibum. Dia ingat bagaimana kesedihan yang tepancar di wajah kibum setelah keluar dri ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tanpa dijelaskanpun Kyuhyun tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Dasar Shim Changmin sialan!" umpat Khyuhyun geram.

Yunho berdiri disebual balkon disalah satu rumahnya yang sangat besar. Tampak sebuah handphone tertempel di telinganya menunggu seseorang di seberang mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo…" sapa orang diseberang

"Yeoboseo Nari-ssi," sapa Yunho

" Nuguya?" tanya Nari seongsaenim lagi.

"Jung Yunho imnida, hyung dari Jung Kyuhyun ," jawab Yunho

"Yunho-ssi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Nari seongsaenim penasaran.

"Saya hanya ingin menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun. Setahu saya dulu Kyuhyun anak yang sangat penurut dan tak pernah membuat masalah. Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya sering mendapat laporan dia sering berkelahi dengan teman-temannya. Apakah anda tahu penyebab Kyuhyun berkelahi?", tanya Yunho panjang lebar.

"Soal ini sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun. Sejak dulu sejak… anda tahukan? Dia selalu diejek dan dihina teman-temannya sebagai anak seorang pembunuh . Dia jadi sering dibully karenanya," jelas nari seongsaenim.

Deg!

Jantung Yunho sakit mendengarnya, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dongsaengnya selama ini sangat menderita dan dia tak pernah mau ambil peduli.

" Dulu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghindar ataupun melarikan diri dan menangis diam-diam. Semua itu berjalan hampir 2 tahun lamanya. Sampai suatu hari seorang sunbae menyelamatkannya. Sejak saat itu mereka berteman dan seolah anak itu menjadi tempat bersandar Kyuhun. Bahkan Kyuhyun nekat menempuh jalan akselerasi agar bisa sekelas dengan sunbaenya seperti sekarnag," lanjut Nari seongsaenim.

'Apakah anak itu, anak yang berkelahi denan penyumbang dana terbesar sekolah?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Darimana anda tahu? Apakah Kyuhyun yang menceritakannya?" tanya Nari seongsaenim heran.

"Ne, tadi Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menyelamatkan beasiswa anak itu yang terancam akan dihapus. Apakah anda tahu sedekat apa hubungan mereka dan apakah membawa pengaruh baik pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ya.. saya selalu memantau mereka Yunho-ssi. Mereka adalah murid kesayanganku. Anak itu sebenarnya tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun, mereka sama-sama pendiam, tertutup , tak suka bergaul dan sama-sama jenius. Cara berteman mereka tergolong aneh. Mereka menikmati keberadaan masing-masing dalam diam, jarang sekali mereka saling bicara. Tapi pada kenyataanya anak itulah yang mengajarkan Kyuhyun agar menjadai kuat, tidak cengeng. Bahkan sejak mengenal sunbaenya itu, Kyuhyun menjelma menjadi lebih berani, sosok rapuhnya dulu telah hilang entah kemana. Anak itu telah memotivasi Jung Kyuhyun untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih tangguh Yunho-ssi," jelas Nari seongsaenim panjang lebar.

"Gamshahamnida seongsaenim atas segala informasinya. Anda memang seongsaenim yang perhatian," puji Yunho.

"Haa..haa… haaa.. tidak pada semua murid Yunho-ssi. Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, mereka murid kesayangan saya. Oh ya Yunho-ssi, awal bulan depan mereka akan dipindahkan ke kelas 5." Kata nari seongsaenim

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?!" seru Yunho histeris tak percaya.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin bagi mereka Tuan Jung, mereka itu jenis. Mereka dulu juga penah loncat kela. Sebaiknya mulai sekarang anda mulai memperhatikan dongsaeng anda Yunho-ssi," saran Nari seongsaenim.

"Ne.. gomawo seongsaenim," kata Yunho mengakhiri percakapan.

"Haah…" desah Yunho menghela nafas sebelum meninggalkan balkon.

Jaejoong memusatkan konsentrasinya pada nampan berisi secangkir kopi panas ditangannya agar tidak jatuh dan tumpah. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang datang dengan lancangnya menyerobot kopi itu dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"Gomawo Jaejoong- ah," seru orang itu langsung pergi begitu saja sambil tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Ya! Presedir! Apa yang anda lakukan? Itu pesanan orang lain!" teriak Jaejoong histeris setelah sadar dari kagetnya.

"Haaa….haa… haaa…" hanya suara itu yang didapatnya. Sedangkan si pelaku yang tak lain adalah Yunho masih senyum-senyum nggak jelas mengingat ekspresi kaget, marah dan kesal milik Jaejoong yang membuatnya tak mempedulikan sapaan anak buahnya yang ditemuinya di sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang kerjanya. Tak peduli tatapan heran anak buahnya melihat Yunho terus saja senyum-senyum sendiri. Baginya ada kesenangan tersendiri saat mengerjai seorang Lee Jaejoong.

**AT NIGTH**

"Kawasan Hyundai departemen store…. Bukannya disini?" gumam Yunho.

"Aish.. kenapa dia tidak bilang detail tempat kerjanya? Dasar pabbo!' umpat Yunho kesal.

Puk!

Yunho menoleh saat merasa sesuatu menyenggol badut berkostum Panda besar yng bertugas menyebarkan brosura lah pelakunya.

"Hah..," desah yunho kesal lalu hendak pergi begitu saja tak mau mencari gara-gara.

Plak!

Lagi-lagi badut bekostum panda itu memukul tubuh Yunho lebih keras membuat emosi Yunho tersulut, tangannya terkepal erat melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Hei! Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau!" bentak Yunho sambil mendorong – dorong tubuh boneka Panda itu. Bukannya takut tapi Panda itu malah kembali memukul kepala Yunho dengan gencarnya.

"Ya! Hen..hentikan!" bentak Yunho kewalahan.

"Kau tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa?!" bentak Yunho lagi.

Tiba-tiba panda itu berhenti menyerangnya dan berkata," Tentu saja. Anda Jung Yunho si pecundang yang kalah dengan panda kan?"

"Mwo?! Teriak yunho kaget.

"Haaa…haaa….haa wajahmu sangat konyol Yunho-ah. Ha…hha…haaa," kata panda itu.

Sontak Yunho terkejut mendengar tawa itu, apalagi saat Panda itu melepas bagian kepalanya dan wajah Jaejoonglah yang terlihat.

"YA! Jaejoong – ah! Berani-beraninya kau mengejek Presedirmu!" amuk Yunho

"Ha….ha…haa…" tawa Jaejoong sambil berlari. Pantat kostum pandanya bergoyang-goyang lucu.

"Dasar…" umpat Yunho menahan geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong

"Sepertinya hidupku akan lebih berwarna setelah ini…" gumam Yunho

"Haah…. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi Yun.." seru Jaejoong sambil meletakkan potongan terakhir pizzanya. Yunho yang sedang tiduran beralaskan paha Jaejoong pun kerkekeh geli melihat pipi Jaejoong yang menggembung kebanyakan makanan. Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam Jaejoong akhirnya menyelesaikan shif kerjanya. Dan akhirnya mereka sepakat memesan pizza dan memakannya di tepi sungai Han. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang menjadi candu bagi Yunho untuk makan malam dengan Jaejoong. Ya.. makan malam dengan jaejoong baginya adalah kebutuhan wajib!

Dan sekarang dengan dalih kepalanya sakit akibat pukulan panda Jaejoong, Yunho dengan bebasnya bermanja-manja berbaring di paha Jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan tawa saat dirasanya Jaejoong memandanginya lama.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho heran

"Ternyata kau lebih menarik kalau tersenyum," jawab Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Mau tak mau perasaan Yunho melambung juga.

"Biasanya kan wajahmu….," kata-kat a Jaejoong yang menggantung membuat Yunho penasaran

"Seperti apa?" desak Yunho

"Seperti…..HAARIMAU MAU BERANAK!" teriak Jaejoong langsung bangkit dan berlari melarikan diri. Otomats kepala Yunho yang tadi beralaskan paha Jaejoong langsung terantuk dengan tanah.

"Sial kau Lee Jaejoong! Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku harimau mau beranak!" bentak Yunhi sambil berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

Tak sulit baginya untuk mengejar Jaejoong dengan langkah lebarnya,

"Kena ku!" seru Yunho penuh kemenangan begitu berhasil meraih tubuh Jaejoong.

"Lepas… ampun Yunho- ah… lepaskan!" seru Jaejoong histeris saat Yunho mulai menggelitiki tubuhnya.

"Tak ada ampun bagimu!" sahut Yunho terus melancarkan aksinya.

"Haa…haaa…..haa…. Yunho-ah sudah… ha…haa…. Lepas!" pinta Jaejoong

"NEVER!"

"Please ha…haa… lepaskan! Aku kan berkata benar ha…hhaaa…. Kau ha…ha… memang lebih menarik saat tersenyum ha…ha…haa…" Jaejoong terus saja tertawa.

Greb!

Jaejoong sekejap menghentikan tawanya saat tangan yang tadi sibuk menggelitikinya tadi berhenti dan sekarang berpindah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kalau begitu…. Jangan pernah pergi dariku," bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan detak jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan.

"Yun..Yunho-ah…" Jaejooong tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi

"Saranghae..jeongmal saranghae," lanjut Yunho sebelum mengecup lembut leher mulus Jaejoong…

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :**

**Beautifull Sunshine**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Lee (Kim) Jaejoong**

**Jung Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Joong Woon (Yesung)**

**Kim Heechul**

Jaejoong sekejap menghentikan tawanya saat tangan yang tadi sibuk menggelitikinya tadi berhenti dan sekarang berpindah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kalau begitu…. Jangan pernah pergi dariku," bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan detak jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan.

"Yun..Yunho-ah…" Jaejooong tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi

"Saranghae..jeongmal saranghae," lanjut Yunho sebelum mengecup lembut leher mulus Jaejoong…

**Chapter 6**

"Yunho –ah aku…."Jaejoong tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi saat Yunho membalikkan badan dan menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, membelai pipi mulus Jaejoong dan menatap lekat matanya berusaha menyalurkan perasaan yang melanda hatinya saat ini.

Wajah Jaejoong mendadak merah menahan malu, tapi saat Jaejoong hendak menundukkan wajahnya, kedua tangan Yunho pun mendongakkannya kembali dan menatap mata itu lagi.

"Saranghae.." kata Yunho sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya mempertipis jarak antara mereka. Perlahan mata Jaejoong terpejam saat wajah itu semakin mendekat dan..

Cup..

Sentuhan pertama Yunho, ciuman pertama Jaejoong. Awwalnya hanya seKedar menyentuhkan bibirnya, tapi semakin lama lumatan-lumatan lembut pun terjadi. Jaejoong hanya memasrahkan diri dalam pelukan Yunho, mencengkeram baju bagian depan Yunho.

Jaejoong memandangi kotak bekalnya yang masih penuh tanpa berniat memakannya. Rasanya aneh bila harus memakannya sendiri. Biasanya ada 'dia' yang selalu menemaninya makan siang.

"Haah… sudah seminggu lebih dia pergi. Apa dia tak akan kembali?" gumamnya

**FLASHBACK**

"Mwo?!" teriak Yesung dan Heechul shock mendengar cerita Jaejoong keesokan hari setelah Yunho menyatakan perasaanya , sedangkan sang snow white hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan duo namja bergolongan darah AB itu.

"Si Beruang itu? Berani sekali dia!" geram Heechul

"Lalu apa jawaban hyung?" tanya Yesung

"Belum…. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku …aku merasa tak pantas untuknya, perbedaan kami terlalu jauh" jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Kenapa hyung merendahkan diri seperti itu?" protes Yesung

"Memang begitulah kenyataannya Sungie…" jawab Jaejoong

" Sekarang aku tanya. Tanpa melihat status kalian atau segala perbedaan , apa yang hyung rasakan? Apakah hyung mencintainya?" tanya Heechul

"Cinta? Pantaskah aku mencintainya?" batin Jaejoong

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Hah… sudahlah hyung, untuk masalah ini kami tak bisa ikut campur. Semua keputusan terserah hyung. Tapi asal hyung tahu saja , kalau dia beranu menyakitimu sekali saja akulah orang pertama yang akan membunuhnya! Arra?!" kata Heechul tak terbantahkan.

"Ne"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hah.. sudahlah," gumam Jaejoong mengakhiri lamunannya dan segera kembali ke pantry melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jaejoong-ssi.. bukankah hari ini hari terakhirmu bekerja disini?" tanya seorang staf saat Jaejoong sedang mengantarkan minuman.

"Ne sangjanim," jawab Jaejoong . Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jaejoong hanya tenaga pengganti dari OB yang cuti satu bulan karena mengurusi pernikahannya dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya.

"Berarti tak ada pengganggu kita dalam rangka mendekati Presedir Jung dong," celetuk staf yang lain.

"Jadi selama ini kau merasa tersaingi dengan OB itu?" sahut yang lain.

"Tentu saja! Apa kalian tidak menyadari? Sejak dia datang dan bertemu Presedir, dia selalu menggoda Presedir. Dia selalu menempel padanya?" jelas yeoja itu.

"Benar juga ya..," timpal yang lain

"Bu…bukan…bukan maksud saya begitu. Saya…saya hanya.." bela Jaejoong gugup. Jujur .. sakit hatinya mendengar omongan sengawur itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tahu posisimu Jaejoong-ssi. Orang miskin sepertimu terlalu tinggi untuk meraih seorang Jung Yunho," sindir salah satu dari mereka.

"Mengacalah!" sahut yang lain.

BRAK!

Jaejoong membanting nampan yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak sekarang.

"Sudah puas kalian menghinaku?!" bentak Jaejoong marah

"Tak puaskah kalian menginjak harga diriku? Biarpun kami orang miskin, kami tak akan merendahkan diri untuk mendapatkan segalanya. Tidak sepertu kalian?!" bentak Jaejoong lagi. Ditahannya air mata yang hampir jatuh. Takkan rela dia dihina seperti itu!.

" Kami hanya mengingatkanmu Office Boy! Kalau benar Presedir peduli padamu, kenapa dia tidak memperpanjang kontrak kerjamu dan malah meninggalkan Korea dalam waktu yang lama? Teruslah bermimpi Jaejoong-ssi, kau tak berhak atas diri Presedir!" bentak Yoona sekretaris Yunho

"Kau…!" geram Jaejoong

"CUKUP!" sebuah teriakan terdengar menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Spontan mereka menoleh ke arah suara itu

"Nugu?" tanya Yoona ketus

"Jung Kyuhyun imnida, dongsaeng Presedir Jung Yunho," jawab Kyuhyun lantang.

"Mwo?!" seru mereka tak percaya

"Kenapa? Kaget? Aku baru tahu sekarang , ternyata semua bawahan hyungku hanya kumpulan penggosip yang terlalu banyak omong!" kata Kyuhyun tak kalah ketus

"Pantas saja hyungku tak pernah melirik kalian sedikitpun!" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun seolah menohok semua staf yang ada di ruangan itu. Semua hanya terdiam tak berkutik termasuk Jaejoong.

"Karena tak ada yang seindah dia Kyu," kata Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Presedir…," ucap mereka terkejut.

"Yunho-ah…" gumam Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa bisa berpaling darinya. Aku mencintainya.." ucap Yunho sambil menatap semua pegawainya dan dia tersenyum saat merasakan detak jantung Jaejoong yang semakin cepat mendengar pengakuan cintanya.

"Apa kalian penasaran kenapa aku tak memperpanjang kontrak kerjanya kalau aku mencintainya? Awal bulan ini kami akan menikah! " kata Yunho dengan lantangnya.

"MwO?!" seru mereka kaget

"Menikah?!"

Tak terkecuali Jaejoong , dia juga sangat shock mendengar kata-kata Yunho yang menurutnya tidak logis. Dia saja belum menerima pernyataan cinta Yunho, tapi…. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho hendak protes, tapi tidak jadi karena Yunho keburu menyambar bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya sendiri di hadapan semua karyawan dan stafnya yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

Lama mereka berciuman sampai saatnya Jaejoong kehabisan nafas dan melepasnya dengan paksa. Semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya membuat Yunho terkekeh geli melihatnya. Dipeluknya tubuh Jaejoong dengan mesra.

"Aku ingin dia fokus mempersiapkan pernikahan kami. Anneyong," kata terakhir Yunho sebelum menarik Jaejoong memasuki ruang kerjanya diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh pada semua staf yang masih berdiri di posisi semula.

"Oh ya.. beberapa hari yang lalu hyungku sudah sepakat dengan bagian personalia untuk melakukan perombakan manajemen awal tahun ini, dan bagian personalia sudah memegang daftar nama pegawai yang dianggap tidak kompeten utnuk diganti dengan tenaga kerja yang lebih handal," ancam Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" seru mereka histeris

"Masih ada waktu 2 bulan , perbaiki kenerja kalian," seru Yunho sebelum masuk ruang kerjanya dan membanting pintu,tak lama kemudian Yunho melongokkan kepalanua keluar, teringat Kyuhyun masih di luar.

"Kyu… kau mau masuk?" tanya Yunho sedikit merasa bersalah melupakan dongsaengnya itu.

"Ani.. aku nggak mau jadi obat nyamuk, nanti aku pulang dengan Kang ahjussi," jawab Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ya sudah.. anneyong Kyu…" kata Yunho sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu.

"Stop! Jangan mendekat!" bentak Jaejoong saat Yunho mencoba mendekatinya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan maksud kata-kata 'kami akan menikah awal bulan ini'. Kapan aku pernah menyetujuinya?" seru Jaejoong setengah mengancam.

"Tentu saja kita akan menikah 3 minggu lagi," jawab Yunho

" Kapan aku pernah menyetujuinya?" tanya Jaejoong

"Tidak pernah," jawab Yunho denan polosnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aku tak peduli kau menerimaku apa tidak. Aku mencintaimu dan entah kenapa aku yakin kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama," jawab Yunho sambil terus mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kalau aku menolak?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, tak sadar kini tubuhnya sudah terhimpit di meja kerja Yunho.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau berkata 'TIDAK' " jawab Yunho

"Dasar Egois!" umpat Jaejoong

"Would you marry me Lee Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho begitu berhasil menyentuh tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku… aku…," jawab Jaejoong gugup dan ragu

"Hm?"

"Aku….. bolehkah aku menolak?" tanya Jaejoong

"In your dream…" sahut Yunho sebelum merangkap Jaejoong dalam csebuah ciuman panjang.

"Saranghae…." Gumam Yunho di sela ciumannya

"Nado."

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Kapan hyung pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu mobil Yunho yang menjemputnya bergerak maju.

"Baru saja," jawab Yunho singkat

"Dan hyung langsung kesini" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ne, sekali-kali hyung ingin menjemputmu sekalian berkenalan dengan anak yang kau sebut sebagai satu-satunya temanmu itu" jawab Yunho

"Dia tidak ada. Dia sedang mengikuti olimpiade sains," jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"WoW…. Sehebat itukah dia?" goda Yunho

"Ne, dia memang hebat," sahut Kyuhyun. Tak sadar senyum terukir dibibirnya. Walau sekilas tapi Yunho melihatnya dan ikut tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya ada yang inginhyung bicarakan," ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"Hm?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah tak peduli

"Aku…aku akan menikah," kata Yunho. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya tubuhnya yang sedikit menegang.

"Ahjuma-ahjuma genit mana yang mau hyung nikahi?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis

"Mwo? Ahjuma? Yang benar saja Kyu!" sahut Yunho kaget tak terima.

"Habis… hanya ada ahjuma-ahjuma genit berbedak tebal yang selalu si sekelilingmu," sindir Kyuhyum

" Haah … dia namja Kyu. Baik hati seperti malaikat dan kuat seperti superman dan dia…cantik," kata Yunho sambil membayangkan sosok Jaejoong di otaknya.

"Terserah hyung sajalah, toh aku sudah berjanji akan merestui siapapun yang akan menjadi istrimu," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Nah gitu dong Kyu. Oh yaaa ini oleh-oleh dari Jepang," kata Yunho sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Kyuhyun.

"Starcraff edisi terbaru?! Hyung mau menyogokku dengan ini?" tanya sang maniak game.

"Ha…haa… haaa… bukan begitu Kyu. Seminggu lebih di Jepang untuk mengurusi perusahaan game kita , dan starcraff edisi terbaru itu baru akan launching bulan depan," jelas Yunho

"Kita punya perusahaan game?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya

"Ne. dulu sewaktu menyadari kau maniak game, appa membeli perusahaan game itu di Jepang agar kelak kau bisa meneruskannya dan sekaligus menyalurkan hobimu,' jelas Yunho lagi.

"Ooo….," hanya itu respon Jung Kyuhyun.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Kang ahjussi, apakah Lee Jaejoong itu cukup baik untuk hyungku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor Yunho.

"Saya yakin Tuan muda. Semenjak mengenal Jaejoong-ssi, Tuan Jung terlihat lebih…. Hidup. Bisa mengontrol emosinya dan lebih dewasa," jawab Kang ahjussi.

"A pa ahjussi pernah berfikir Lee Jaejoong hanya menginginkan harta hyungku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Saya yakin tidak Tuan muda. Jaejoong-ssi tipe orang pekerja keras, tidak manja ataupun berfoya-foya. Dia tipe orang sederhana," jawab Kang ahjussi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Di sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu lebar dengan pintu yang berhadapan dan 4 orang polisi di setiap sudutnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Yunho-ah…." Panggil seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Appa! Bogoshipo…" jawab Yunho seraya memeluk appanya.

"Nado Yunho-ah. Nuguseyo?" tanya orang itu yang tak lain adalah Jung Yoochun appa Yunho.

"Dia… Lee Jaejoong appa, calon istriku," jawab Yunho

"Calon istri?!" tanya Yoochun tak percaya.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjussi, Lee Jaejoong imnida," kata Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri sambil memasang senyum mautnya.

"Ne appa. Kami akan menikah awal bulan depan, kami ingin meminta restu dari appa," kata Yunho

"Haaahh… ternyata nae aega sudah dewasa sekarang. Sebagai orang tua aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian.

"Gomawo Jung ahjussi," sahut Jaejoong lega.

"Ahjussi? Setelah kau berniat menikah dengan anakku kau masih memanggilku ahjussi?" protes Yoochun.

"Panggil aku appa!" perintah Yoochun sambil menggenggam jemari Jaejoong.

"A..ap..appa," ucap Jaejoong gugup. Bagaimanapun sudah lama dia tidak pernah menyebut kata 'appa'. Air mata Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja, terharu.

Yunho pun meraih Jaejoong dan merengkuhnya.

" Uljima chagi…" bujuk Yunho.

"Gwecana Yunho-ah, aku hanya terlalu merasa senang. Dalam sekejap aku akan mendapat seorang suami dan appa sekaligus. Betapa sayangnya Tuhan padaku," jawab Jaejoong.

" Mianhae.. appa tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian . Appa hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebaikan dan kebahagiaan kalian," ucap Yoochun

"Gwecana appa," sahut Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku titip Yunho dan Kyuhyun padamu," pinta Yoochun

"Ne appa, tentu!" janji Jaejoong

########################

"Sial! Dimana beruang itu?" gerutu Heechul yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tak karuan

"Sudahlah Chullie, mungkin jalanan sedang macet," hibur Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan bela lagi calon suamimu itu! Memangnya siapa yang punya ide agar kita semua pindah ke rumahnya? E…. sekarang seenaknya saja menjemur kita disini!" omel Heechul panjang lebar.

"Kibummie, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak suka kita pindah ke rumah Yunho hyung?" tanya Yesung pada dongsaeng tercintanya.

" Entahlah hyung…," jawab kibum asal. Tangan kecil Yesung terulur meraih tubuh kecil Kibum ke dalam pelukannya.

"Percayalah semua kan baik-baik saja. Ini semua demi kebahagiaan Joongie hyung," hibur Yesung.

" Ne."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kyu…." Panggil Yunho

"Hm?"

"Hyung tahu kau tidak begitu suka dengan orang baru, tapi aku mohon jangan membenci mereka," pinta Yunho.

"Ne" jawab Yunho singakat, pandangannya masih terfokus pada PSP di tangannya.

"Permisi Tuan Muda… mereka sudah datang," sapa Kang ahjussi pada Yunho dan Kyuhyun.

"Cepat bawa mereka kemari ahjussi! Ayo Kyu, saatnya bertemu hyungdeul barumu," ajak Yunho.

"Yeah…" sahut Kyuhyun malas.

"Anneyeong…" sapa Jaejoong saat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Boojae…bogoshipo…" ujar Yunho seraya mendekat hendak memeluk Jaejoong

"Boojae? Nugu?" Jaejoong malah bertanya.

" Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu chagi.." jelas Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Dasar tukang gombal!" gerutu Heechul sirik

"Kau iri Chullie- ah?" ejek Yunho

"Cih"

"Kyu kemarilah, kenalkan dirimu pada hyungdeulmu," panggil Yunho

"Ne." dengan malas Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan menghampiri Yunho

"Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Sosok namja kecil berkulit seputih salju, bibir merah dan berambut hitam legam….

**TEBECE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maaf terlambat update lagi…. Benernya sih dah siap publish, tapi gara-gara adekku yang dengan pede nya habisin kuota internetan ku buat download youtube jadi puasa pegang komputer berhari- hari sampai ada donatur yang baik hati beliin pulsa he… he… hee..**

**Title :**

**Beautifull Sunshine**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Lee (Kim) Jaejoong**

**Jung Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Joong Woon (Yesung)**

**Kim Heechul**

**Tan Hankyung**

"Kyu kemarilah, kenalkan dirimu pada hyungdeulmu," panggil Yunho

"Ne." dengan malas Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan menghampiri Yunho

"Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Sosok namja kecil berkulit seputih salju, bibir merah dan berambut hitam legam….

**CHAPTER 7**

"Kibum hyung!" seru Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kibum membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terbengong-bengong tak percaya. Sedangkan Kibum sendiri juga terkejut menemukan Kyuhun adalah calon adik ipar hyungnya. Tapi lambat laun Kibum pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun ala kadarnya, sedikit lega karena ada orang yang dikenalnya di lingkungan baru.

"Kau mengenalnya Kyu?" tanya Yunho

"Ne. Dia temanku dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi hyungku," jawab Kyuhyun berseri-seri penuh semangat sampai-sampai Yunho terbengong lagi melihatnya. Wajah ceria 5 tahun yang lalu itu kembali lagi. Dan mendengar kata 'teman' dari mulut Kyuhyun, hanya ada stu pikiran di otak Yunho. Kibum adalah satu-satunya teman Kyuhyun yang pernah diceritakannya kemarin.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kalian segera ke kamar masing-masing dan bereskan barang-barang kalian. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang," kata Yunho akhirnya.

"Joongie hyung tidur dimana?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Tentu saja di…."

"Tidak…tidak…tidak… sebelum kalian menikah Jae hyung akan tidur denganku! Aku nggak mau hyung di grepe-grepe beruang mesum seperti mu!" kata Heechul memotong kata-kata Yunho

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku mesum?" protes Yunho tak terima

"Yunho-ah sudahlah, untuk sementara aku akan sekamar dengan Chullie," kata Jaejoong menengahi

"Kalau Kibum hyung…bolehkah dia sekamar denganku hyung?" pinta Kyuhyun

"Tidak! Kibum punya kamar sendiri," jawab Yunho langsung

"Tapi hyung…" protes Kyuhyun

"Sebaiknya kalian segera istirahat, dan kau Kyu, hyung ingin bicara sebentar denganmu," kata Yunho akhirnya.

"Apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah semua beranjak ke kamar masing-masing.

"Mianhae Kyu, bukannya hyung tak mengijinkanmu sekamar dengan Kibum. Tapi kalau benar Kibum itu teman yang dulu pernah kau ceritakan, harusnya kau tahu sifat- sifat Kibum kan?" jawab Yunho.

"Maksud Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Kibum itu anak yang tertutup, pendiam dan tak suka keramaian, kau pasti tahu itu. Dan privasi lah yang paling di inginkannya, kalau dia sekamar denganmu aku takut dia merasa tidak nyaman. Ruang privasi sangat penting baginya. Kau mau dia pergi dari sini karena merasa tak nyaman? Bukankah mulai hari ini dia akan bersamamu setiap hari, setiap waktu? Apa kau kurang puas dengan semua itu?" jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Mianhae hyung," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kau bantu hyungmu itu membereskan barang-barangnya," suruh Yunho.

"Ne Hyung," kata Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Kyu…" panggil Yunho.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan seolah bertanya 'apa lagi'

"Bantu aku dan Jaejoong hyung untuk menjaga Kibum. Asal kau tahu, meski di luar Kibum kelihatan kuat, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Dia sangat rapuh karena trauma masa lalunya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menegang mendengarnya. Ya… dia tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai disitu, yang dia tahu Kibum itu seperti superman yang tak terkalahkan.

"Ne hyung, aku berjanji"

Asing . itulah kesan pertama Jaejoong saat pertama kali membuka mata dipagi hari . ini bukan lagi kamar sempit dengan dua tempat tidur seperti biasanya, tapi sebuah kamar mewah bercat biru muda dan tempat tidur ukurtan Kingsize.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau sekarang aku di rumah Yunho?" gerutunya.

"Chullie ternyata sudah bangun," gumamnya saat menyadari Heechul tidak ada disampingnya lagi.

Setelah sedikit membersihkan diri, akhirnya Jaejoong turun ke lantai satu untuk membuatkan sarapan walaupun dia tahu para maid juga sudah bersiap-siap menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi ya… gimana lagi.. sudah kebiasaan.

"Kalau kubilang tak boleh ya tak boleh!" teriak seseorang.

Jaejoong menyerngit heran mendengar suara Yunho yang sudah menggema dipagi buta. Cepat-cepat dia berlari ke arah asal suara.

" Memang kau siapa berani-beraninya melarangku?" balas suara lain yang ternyata Heechul.

"Yunho-ah!Chullie! Ada apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong tapi keduanya sama-sama bungkam tak mau bicara.

"Biasa hyung… perang dunia ketiga," sahut Yesung yang ternyata ada disitu sedang tiduran di atas sofa dengan mata setengah terpejam menahan kantuknya.

'DIAM KAU BIGHEAD!" seru Heechul dan Yunho kompak, Jaejoong sampai heran mendengarnya.

" Tanya saja pada calon suamimu itu hyung! Seenaknya saja melarang aku dan Yesung kerja mengantar koran dan susu seperti biasanya," adu Heechul.

"Benar itu Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong

"Ne.." jawab Yunho singkat.

"Tuh benar kan? Dia pikir dia siapa?" sahut Heechul kesal sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Kau tanya siapa aku?" tanya Yunho agak emosi juga.

"Yunho-ah sudahlah.." kata Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Yunho sambil meraih tangan Yunho. Yunho menoleh ke arah wajah cemas Jaejoong sebelum memfokuskan diri pada namja cantik di depannya.

"Kau tanya siapa aku? Aku Jung Yunho, namja yang akan menjadi suami dari hyungmu sebentar lagi. Akulah yang akan menjadi kepala keluarga di rumah ini dan akulah yang akan menafkahi kalian sumua. Akulah yang akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan keluargaku. Aku hanya ingin dongsaeng-dongsaengku menikmati masa mudanya tidak terbebani dengan masalah ekonomi keluarga kita. Tugas kalian hanyalah belajar, bermain dan menjaga satu sama lain. Apa kau sudah mengerti Kim Heechul? Kim Joong woon?" jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Heechul tak menjawab dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya sedangkan Yesung entah sudah bertemu siapa di alam mimpi.

"Heechul-ah, tatap aku," suruh Yunho setelah berjalan mendekati Heechul dan berlutut di hadapan Heechul sambil meraih tangan Heechul. Antara ragu dan gengsi akhirnya Heechul menatap wajah Yunho di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Belajarlah yang baik agar kau menjadi seorang pengacara yang hebat. Aku menggantungkan harapan yang sangat besar padamu untuk membantuku membebaskan appa dari penjara suatu saat nanti," pinta Yunho.

Tubuh Heechul mendadak menegang mendengar semua penuturan Yunho. Benarkah Yunho menggantungkan harapan yang begitu besar itu padanya? Benarkah….? Berbagai pikiran hinggap di kepalanya.

SREK…. Dia beranjak berdiri hendak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong cemas

"Membicarakan ini dengan Park ahjussi, aku tak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit," jawab Heechul tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Yunho menghela nafas lalu berdiri mendekati Jaejoong.

"Apakah itu artinya dia setuju?" tanya Yunho ragu

"Ne…" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum malaikatnya membuat Yunho tak tahan lagi untuk segera merengkuh tubuh hangat Jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan hangat

"Morning kiss Boo…" bisik Yunho sebelum melumat bibir Jaejoong lagi lebih hangat.

"Hyung… cari tempat lain," gumam Yesung sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah sandaran sofa melanjutkan tidurnya. Sejenak Yunho dan Jaejoong saling tatap mendengarnya, tapi tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Yesung.

############################

Suasana sarapan di kediaman keluarga Jung sebenarnya bisa dibilang tenang. Jung Yunho sebagai kepala keluarga duduk di ujung meja makan. Dideretan sebelah kanan ada Jaejoong, Yesung dan Kibum sedangkan di samping kiri Yunho ada Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Tapi suasana tenang itu tak berlangsung lama saat entah di sengaja atau tidak Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengarahkan garpu ke arah ayam goreng yang hanya tinggal satu.

"Ya! Aku duluan hyung," protes Kyuhyun

"Siapa bilang? Jelas-jelas aku duluan tadi," kata yesung tak terima

"Kau kan bisa ambil lauk lain?" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Yesung pun ngotot

"Kau kan yang lebih tua? Kenapa tidak hyung saja yang mengalah?"seru Kyuhyun

"Heeh? Aku?"

""Siapa lagi?"

Ke empat orang lainnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan mereka, apalagi Jaejoong. Dia merasa tidak enak pada Yunho, status mereka di rumah itu kan hanya sebagai pendatang baru.

"Sudah biarkan saja," cegah Yunho agak berbisik saat melihat Jaejoong hendak melerai mereka. Jaejoong pun menatap Yunho dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Biarkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan segala espresi dan emosinya, aku bosan melihat wajah dingin dan datarnya. Ini lebih baik," bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong

"Tapi…."

" Hyung sudahlah,toh kita jarang sekali makan daging, kali ini tak makan daging juga tidak apa-apa," kata Kibum memotong protes Jaejoong.

"Benar juga… kita jarang sekali makan daging, tidak makan juga tidak akan mati. Buatmu saja Kyu," kata Yesung dengan ekspresi pabbonya sambil meletakkan ayam itu di piring Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun memandang Yesung tak percaya, sedangkan obyek yang sedang dipandangi malah sibuk dengan makanannya. Sekilas diliriknya piring makan Kibum. Hanya ada nasi sayur dan telur dan yang ada daging Cuma di piring Yunho dan Heechul. Sedangkan dipiringnya sendiri ada dua potong ayam.

Ada perasaan bersalah dihati Kyuhyun karena secara tidak sadar dia menyakiti hati Yesung.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kim Heechul namja cantik itu hanya memasang tampang kesal dengan kelakuan seluruh penghuni sekolahnya yang memandangnya seperti melihat makhluk asing dari planet lain.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Mereka memandang ku seperti orang asing," gumam Heechul menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Kau memang selalu aneh hyung," sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Heechul

Pletak!

"Ya! Appo hyung," teriak orang itu setelah mendapat jitakan super maut dari Heechul.

" Enak saja kau mengataiku aneh?! Emang letak keanehanku dimana Hongki-ah?" omel Heechul dengan suara keras membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya harusa menutup kuping.

"Sudah jelas masih bertanya! Biasanya itu seorang Kim Heechul akan datang dengan penampilan yang agak berantakan, ya… mungkin efek berdesak-desakan di kereta. Dan sekarang? Lihat dirimu hyung! Kau datang dengan mobil mewah, seragam rapi dan licin, penampilanmu pun tidak lagi acak-acakan. Kau berubah hyung," jelas Hongki

"Benar juga, kenapa aku sampai tidak sadar?" gumam Heechul

"Haah.. sudahlah, malas aku memikirkannya,"kata Heechul akhirnya.

**JAM ISTIRAHAT**

Walaupun masih sedikit risih dengan tatapan teman-temannya, Heechul masih tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju atap sekolah utnuk menghabiskan bekalnya seperti biasa. Tapi saat dia melewati toilet yeoja…..

"Ku dengar hyung dari Kim Heechul akan menikah dengan pemilik Jung Corp…"

"Yang benar?! Bagaimana bisa? Jung Yunho itu berasal dari keluarga terpandang mana mungkin menikah dengan keluarga miskin seperti mereka?" respon yeoja lainnya

"Ya… mungkin saja Hyung dari Kim Heechul itu menjual diri agar kehidupan keluarganya sedikit terangkat," kata yeoja lainnya.

"Benar juga, lihat saja Heechul sunbae tadi berangkat sekolah pakai acara di antar mobil segala, sok sekali…."

Mereka , sekelompok yeoja itu terus sja bergunjing tentang Jaejoong dan Heechul tanpa menyadari bahwa seorang Heechul sedang dikelilingi hawa pembantaian, siap untuk menghabisi siapapun di hadapannya.

"Brengsek!" geram Heechul menahan amarahnya dan hendak menghampiri yeoja-yeoja itu. Sedangkan mereka yang telah menyadari kedatanganHeechul pun mulai ketakutan. Sang cinderela telah bertransformasi menjadi iblis.

"o….oppa….. mianhae kami tak bermaksud…." Kata salah satu dari merekan dengan panik.

"Diam! Dasar nenek lampir!" bentak Heechul

"O…opp…oppa.." seru mereka histeris melihat Heechul semakin mendekat

Greb!

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja merengkuh bahu Heechul dari belakang.

"Waktunya bekerja Heenim," bisik orang itu tepat di telinga Heechul

"Tapi Han.." protes Heechul

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, kajja!" kata namja bernama Tan Hankyung itu seraya menarik tangan Heechul lembut.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di atas atap gedung sekolah menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

" Mereka pikir mereka siapa? Memangnya salah kalau hyungku akan menikah denga orang kaya?" gerutu Heechul disela-sela acara makan siangnya sementara Hankyung sibuk membidik segala ekspresi Heechul dengan kameranya.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku datang dengan mobil, mengapa mereka seenaknya saja mengatai keluarga kami yang tidak-tidak," lanjutnya lagi membuat Hankyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka hanya iri Heenim, biarkan saja mereka bicara semaunya. Yang pentingkan semua itu tidak benar, toh kau juga tidak rugi. Yang rugi mungkin akuu…" kata Hankyung menasehati.

"Mwo?! Kau rugi?" tanya Heechul heran sekaligus tak mengerti.

Jepret! Hankyung tersenyum tipis ketika berhasil mendapatkan ekspresi heran seorang Kim Heechul.

"Tentu saja aku rugi, sekarang kau jadi orang kaya, tidak butuh kerja sambilan lagi, siapa yang akan jadi modelku lagi?" jawab Hankyung

"Memangnya ad yang lebih baik dari aku? Ada yang lebih menarik dari aku?" tanya Heechul narsis sambil menunjuk mukanya sendiri

"Sepertinya tidak ada…." Gumam Hankyung

"Ya sudah, aku akan tetap jadi modelmu asalkan kau mentraktirku makan setelahnya,"sahut Heechul.

"Apapun yang kau mau," kata Hankyung sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Heechul dengan gemas.

"Ya! Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu Tan Hankyung!" teriak Heechul kesal

"Haaa…haaa….haaaaa…."

TBC

**Princesssparkyu** ha .. ha… ha… Yunjae males pake adat Betawi, repot kalo harus impor Ondel-ondel

**Nunoel31 ** jaejoong dah tahu kyuhun dan yunho pun dah kenal Kibum tapi Yunjae nggak tahu kalau mereka sekelas dan berteman baik, tahu sendiri kedua anak itu tertutup dan nggak suka banyak bicara.

**Hexsaa ** mumpung ada kesempatan, takut Boojaenya disambar orang

**PhantoMiRotiC ** bener banget! 4 jempol deh buat kamu


	8. Chapter 8

**Update kali ini nggak terlalu panjang jadi maaf yaa…**

**Soalnya kemarin aku kecelakaan tunggal, jatuh dari sepeda di perempatan jalan karena ternyata ada banyak pasir disana ( he he he nggak elite ya?) tangan dan kakiku lecet- lecet. Tangan dan kaki jadi sakit untuk digerakkan terasa kaku dan nyeri . jadi sementara nggak bisa ngetik. Chapter ini aja ketikan sebelum jatuh yang belum selesai.**

**Jadi harap maklum kalau untuk selanjutnya agak lama ya…**

**Title :**

**Beautifull Sunshine**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Lee (Kim) Jaejoong**

**Jung Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Joong Woon (Yesung)**

**Kim Heechul**

**Tan Hankyung**

**CHAPTER 8 **

"Sudah 7 tahun lebih…" gumam Yunho saat memasuki gedung sekolah megah itu.

SEOUL Junior High School tempat dia dulu pernah menuntut ilmu . ditelusurinya koridor bangunan sekolah itu mencari-cari sosok dongsaengnya.

"Yunho- ah!" panggil seseorang spontan Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu.

"Lee seongsaenim?" panggil Yunho ragu.

"Ha…ha… ha… ternyata itu benar kau," sahut seongsaenim itu sambil menjabat tangan Yunho.

"Ne Seongsaenim," kata Yunho.

"Apakah kau masih suka berkelahi seperti dulu?" tanya seongsaenim itu.

"Itu masa lalu Lee seeongsaenim. Tapi kalau diperlukan Jung Yunho tak akan pernah kalah!" jawab Yunho mantab

"Ha…haaa haaa….," Lee seongsaenim pun tertawa mendengarnya

"Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa sehingga kau ingat dengan tempat ini?" tanyanya.

"Hm.. sebenarnya aku ingin menjemput dongsaengku lebih awal," jawab Yunho.

"Dongsaeng? Nugu?" tanya Lee seongsaenim penasaran

"Kim Joong Woon," jawab Yunho.

"Maksudmu Yesung?" tanya seongsaenim itu sedikit ragu dan tak percaya

"Ne.."

"Dia dongsaengmu?" tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan

"Ne.. apakah anda mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho

"Tentu saja , dia anak beasiswa karena bakat menyanyinya, suaranya merdu sekali. Yang membuatku kagum padanya, dia bisa bertahan di tengah- tengah ya….. kau tahu sendiri lah murid-murid disini terlalu memuja status sosial mereka, padahal dia hanya murid beasiswa. Tak kusangka dia adalah dongsaengmu," jelas Lee seongsaenim

"Kalau boleh jujur dia memang bukan dongsaengku, tapi dia calon dongsaeng iparku, aku akan menikah dengan hyungnya. Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengju sendiri," jelas Yunho.

"Syukurlah, paling tidak mulai sekarang setelah menjadi dongsaeng mu dia tidak akan dipandang sebelah mata lagi," sahut Lee seongsaenim

"Maksud anda dia sering mendapatkan perlakuan yang kurang baik?" tanya Yunho menyelidik.

"Ya… seperti itulah, tapi untungnya dengan sifat anehnya itu dia bisa melewati semuanya." Jawab lee seongsaenim sambil terkekeh.

" Walaupun agak berat tapi memang saya akuti dia memang sedikit 'unik'," sahut Yunho

"Apa kau juga akan mengatai dia unik setelah mendengar ini?" tanya Lee seongsaenim sambil membuka sebuah ruangan di depan mereka. Terdengar suara dentingan piano diiringi suara merdu seorang Kim Joong Woon melantunkan sebuah lagu yang sangat indah.

Terpesona! Itulah reaksi pertama Jung Yunho . tidak pernah disangkanya seorang KiM Joong Woon yang mempunyai kepribadian uni seperti itu memiliki suara seindah itu. Sekarang dia semakin yakin alasan darimana asal mula dia disebut Kim Yesung.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menghentikan permainan pianonya saat menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasinya.

"Yunho hyung? Kau ke sini?" Tanya Yesung senang.

"Ne Yesung-ah, aku ingin mengajakmu mencoba baju untuk pernikahanku nanti," jawab Yunho.

"Aku? Bukannnya hyung yang akan menikah, kenapa aku juga harus mengepas baju?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah polosnya.

"Karena kau yang akan menyanyi di acara pernikahanku nanti," jawab Yunho dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Tengah malam, disaat orang lain terbuai dalam mimpinya, dia duduk termenung di dalam dapur sesekali menyeruput secangkir teh hangat ditangannya. Entah karena kelelahan dengan kegiatan seharian tadi atau entah karena tegang mendapati kenyataan bahwa dua heri lagi dia akan menjadi istri dari seorang Jung Yunho milyader muda itu dia begitu sulit untuk memejamkan mata.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merasa ragu apakah benar dia pantas menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Jung Yunho? Dia hanyalah rakyat jelata yang serba kekurangan, pantaskah dia? Dan apakah benar yang terhormat Jung Yunho benar-benar mencintainya?

" Tapi melihat tatapan penuh cinta darinya dan bagaimana dia menyayangi Heechul, Yesung dan Kibum, apakah aku masih pantas meragukannya?" gumam Jaejoong

"Hah…. Bahkan dia mulai memanjakan ketiga dongsaengku seperti dia memanjakan Kyuhyun," desah Jaejoong mengingat kegiatan belanja gila-gilaan mereka tadi. Setelah mengepas baju yang akan mereka gunakan dua hari lagi, Yunho membelikan ketiga dongsaengnya dan Kyuhyun laptop, handphone keluaran terbaru bahkan baju baru untuk mereka.

"Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk keluargaku," jawab Yunho setiap kali Jaejoong hendak protes dengan kelakuan Yunho.

"Haahh…" desahnya lagi.

Tap… tap …. Tap… Jaejoong langsung menoleh kan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk dapur begitu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kyu… kau belum tidur?" sapa Jaejoong pada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Hm.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat .

Jaejoong menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban singkat Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun membuka lemari es mengamati sebentar dan akhirnya dia mengambil kotak susu ukuran kecil dan meminumnya.

"Kau haus? Apa kau juga lapar? Aku bisa memasakkan mu sesuatu," tawar Jaejoong berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku diantara mereka

"Tidak perlu," jawab Kyuhyun singkat sebelum beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Apa….apa… apa…" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"He? Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Apa… apa hyung bisa memasakkan ku dadar gulung seperti yang biasa di bawa Kibum hyung untuk bekal?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Kyuhyun tapi hanya sesaat.

"Tentu saja, aku akan memasakkan mu sekarang. Kau duduk saja disitu," suruh Jaejoong dengan ceria .

Sementara Jaejoong berkutat dengan bahan-bahan didepannya, Kyuhyun malah asyik memandang punggung namja cantik yang sedang memasak itu. Seperti sebuah de ja vu , perasaan yang pernah dialaminya dulu kini muncul kembali. Seperti saat ummanya masak di dapur ini… memasak seperti ini…

"Tada… sudah selesai!" seru Jaejoong dengan semangat membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah selagi hangat Kyu.." kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mulai memakan dadar gulungnya.

Sekarang giliran Jaejoong yang mengamati kegiatan makan Kyuhyun. Dipandanginya wajah putih Kyuhyun . hidung lancip, rambut coklat agak ikal dan mata yang berseri-seri, ekspresi yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh seorang Jung Kyuhyun..

"Omo! Kyu gwecana? " seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba saat melihat air mata mengalir di kedua pipi chuby Kyuhyun.

"Ini…. Ini…" jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata

"Umma…. Ini seperti masakan umma," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

Air mata Jaejoong pun ikut mengalir, tak kuasa melihat evil prince itu menangis. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya berharap bisa membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tenang.

"Uljima chagi….. kau merindukan ummamu eoh?" tanya Jaejoong dan hanya dijawab Kyuhyun dengan sebuah anggukan dan semakin erat memeluk Jaejoong.

"Umma…" desis kyuhyun pelan.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu dapur. Tak kuasa melihat pemandangan didepannya, namja kecil itupun sembunyi bersandar dibalik tembok dengan air mata yang berlinang tak kalah derasnya dengan mereka. Ditahannya isak tangis yang terus memaksa keluar.

Sampai dirasakannya sepasang tangan kokoh merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo… gomawo Kibumie. Gomawo karena telah berbagi hyungmu dengan Kyuhyun, gomawo," ucap orang itu yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

Dia seolah tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran namja kecil itu. Disatu sisi dia takut hyung tercintanya akan berpaling meninggalkannya, disisi lain dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

Kibum makin melesakkan kepalanya ke tubuh Yunho yang memeluknya sambil berdiri setelah mendengar Yunho berkata " Hyung janji Kibumie, kau tidak akan pernah merasakan kehilangan lagi. Kita akan menjadi satu keluarga yang akan memiliki satu sama lain, saling melindungi dan tak akan terpisahkan." Janji Yunho yang dibalas dengan makin mengeratnya pelukan Kibum di tubuhnya.

Seolah menyadari ada orang lain disekitarnya, Jaejoong pun menoleh kan kepalanya ke arah pintu dapur dan terkejut melihat Yunho sedang memeluk kibum yang sedang menagis.

"Gwecana.." lirih Yunho tanpa suara melihat pandangan khawatir Jaejoong…..

**TEBECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Nunoel131** pulsanya tak tunggu lhoo . Sebenarnya Heechul tuh dah tingkat 3 Senior high school, kalo Yesung baru tingkat 1 Senior high School dan Kibum tuh baru kelas 3 sekolah dasar.

**Princesssparkyu ** bentar lagi nikah kok. He he he tenang aja Heechul tahan banting kok. Soal Kyuhyun naksir Kibum? Nggak lah… Kyuhyun Cuma sangat mengidolakan Kibum.

**PhantoMirotiC** I miss u too… fict ini emang kubikin seringan mungkin tanpa didramatisir, lebih menekankan pada kehidupan keluarga biar buat refresing

**Lee sunri hyun** maaf, nggak ada sesi NC.. aku nggak sanggup bikinnya yang pasti akan tetap berlanjut teruuuussss ha ha ha ha

**Elzha luv changminnie** Crossbee imnida… salam kenal juga

**De** makasih…


End file.
